Fearless
by writingismyparadise
Summary: What if Tris and Tobias came back from outside the fence with the genetically pure information and they were able to restore order to Chicago? The factions still exist, but everyone knows about the Divergent, and Divergence becomes something to brag about? What happens to the next generation of initiates?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be publishing one chapter from this a Divergent fanfic I'm currently writing, a Hunger Games one shot that can potentially turn into a fanfic and The Selection Trilogy fanfic I've been working on. I figure the one that gets the most notes I'll start focusing on. Reviews are appreciated. This is my first published work so I'm open to criticism. Thanks for reading :)**

"Good afternoon students, just last year we were reminded of how much our factions are needed, not to control us, but to accept us. Although it's been brought to our attention that the Divergent are ranked among us, they will still be expected to choose one of the factions that fit their aptitude. It's their choice, and when the time comes that we're all genetically pure and we no longer need factions we can move outside the fence. Until then we will remain in our factions. There are a few new laws to add.

"First and for most, there are no factionless, no one can fail out of a faction.

Second, faction before blood is no longer a law. Family is important to all and there will no longer be division among factions, except for initiation. For a year after transferring factions you're to stay in your faction except for visiting days once a month held here, so that all family members can be present.

Third and last, the government has changed. I'd like to introduce you to your presiding president from Amity Johanna Reyes, she is the head of our government, but she can't make any decisions with out the full unanimous vote from the president's council, from Dauntless, Tori Wu, from Candor, Liam Shane, from Abnegation, Jeffery Prime, and from Erudite, Harvey Ross. They'll advise Johanna and act as a bridge between each faction making sure each virtue is upheld and no faction can do anything without the council's say so.

Each faction has it's own government to make sure the same thing that happened at Dauntless and Erudite will not occur again. With the new laws and set up taken care of we'll be administering the aptitude test." Cara the leader of Erudite explains.

"You ready?" My brother Chris asks. I just nods, and Adam laughs and says,

"After last year I think that with the new rules everything will be fine. Look at mom and dad. Mom's from Abnegation, and dad's from Candor, but they ended up in Amity because they both just want peace." I smile back at him.

"Well good luck." They say hugging me before I push open the door to the testing room.

"Your name's Tori right?" I ask sitting in the chair.

"Former Dauntless rebellion leader that recognizable?" She asks filling a syringe.

"I admire your faction's bravery in the face of war." I say nodding.

"Amity admiring bravery," She pauses a tone of shock rattles her voice. She stiffens her bottom lip in approval, nodding her and says, "Good luck on your test."

"Thank you." I say nodding, before she injects me with the syringe I ask,

"Why are you here administering this test and not in Dauntless?" I ask ducking my head from the needle. I hold my head in place as she injects the liquid into me.

"I've been protecting the Divergent for so long, I guess I just volunteered out of habit." She shrugs I fall back into the chair as the test begins.

Everything goes dark as I close my eyes. My eyes snap open in a bright room. It takes my eyes a minute to adjust to the brightness.

I look around, it looks like a wall of mirrors, I see my reflection. Long dark brown hair cuts off at my waist. Dark brown eyes staring back at me. The red Amity dress falls above my knees. My long legs covered by brown work boots. I hear a low growl I turn around, a large black dog barks at me, it's teeth dripping in saliva it growls loudly at me.

"Choose." My image yells over the growl. A knife and piece of cheese appears on the table in front of me. I don't hesitate to grab a knife. The dog runs at me, and I just out of the way, not wanting to kill it, but it attacks a little girl that it runs for. I take a deep breath and throw the knife at it, hitting it in the back. It falls to the ground. The little girl smiles at me and I close my eyes, waking up in the chair with Tori to my left.

"What did I get?" I ask sitting up.

"Dauntless." She says smiling. I sit up and swing my legs over the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say opening the door.

"You also Abnegation." She says before I pull open the door. "So I'm Divergent?" I ask.

"Your results we're split in to half Dauntless and half Abnegation. Like a normal Divergent." She pauses waiting for my reaction.

"So what does that mean?" I ask I can feel my eyebrows furrowing, my smile dropping.

"When you picked up the knife it triggered Dauntless, but then you didn't kill it, so you got Amity and Dauntless which, but after it ran after the girl and you threw the knife, and killed the dog, which was actually really well aimed, triggered Dauntless, but also Abnegation because it was selfless." She says.

"So I got Amity, Abnegation and Dauntless?" I ask running my hands through my hair.

"No since you killed the dog Amity was no longer an option. So you're more Dauntless than Abnegation, which doesn't make you Divergent, It makes you different. You're more selfless than the rest of us genetically _un pure_." She explains. putting air quotes around the words _un pure._

"So I'm not Divergent?" I ask.

"You're not a full divergent, you're more divergent than the rest of us." She explains. I nod and take a deep breath.

"Thanks Tori." I say turning to leave. "And I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say nodding a thank you. She smiles, and says, "You think you're brave enough to choose Dauntless?" She asks. I smile and say, "I guess we'll see tomorrow." Closing the door behind me. I take my seat waiting for the bell to alert me to go back to class.

"How was your day?" Chris asks as he makes dinner. When Chris is old enough next year I think he'll choose Abnegation. Either that or stay in Amity. Since the war Abnegation has less people and there is a prediction that there will be a lot of transfers into that faction. Adam and I can't stay in Amity. We fight too much verbally. He'll go to Candor because he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. He's just kind of a jerk.

"I'm doing alright, my test went well." I respond. Chris and I are close. He puts up with my fire, and he also calming to me. I don't know how I'm going to live with out him for the first year, before family visits are allowed.

"I know I'm still not suppose to ask you your results, but if you're divergent I think you could have a good life in Abnegation, and if you go there, I'd choose that to be with you if you go." He says staring to ramble.

"I'm close to divergent, but I'm not." I say biting my lip.

"I'll miss you." He says engulfing me in a hug.

"How do you know I'm not going to stay right here?" I ask chuckling.

"As much as you try, you're not fooling anyone." He laughs letting me go.

"You'll be fine with out me." I say walking over to help him prepare dinner.

"Hey Adam, you think you could set the table before mom and dad get home?" Chris asks.

"I'm busy with something." He says from the couch.

"Don't you think you should try and help out around here?" I snap at him. Chris puts his hand on my shoulder and says,

"No it's okay I'll do it." Chris grabs the plates and sets them around the table.

"No Chris knock it off, Adam doesn't do anything around here, he needs to get off his lazy butt and help out." I say trying to stop him.

"Peace, Kenzie, you need to be peaceful, you're still in Amity and you need to be peaceful while you're here." Chris says sternly. I swallow the words I was about it spit at Adam and turn around trying to finish dinner.

"Chris thank you for setting the table, and Mackenzie thank you for cooking." My dad says walking into the house. I nod and bring the food to the table.

"How was work?" I ask dad.

"Interesting, we're in the process of trying to reframe the government and dealing with leaders from every faction is intense. But it's my job to keep the peace, which is hard with the Candors." He says

"Well is everything going well?" Chris asks,

"So far everything seems to be going fine, the visitation limit on the initiates as the only thing that really changed a lot, along with the other laws, so after those changes we're leaving it up to each faction to choose what they want to change like it has been in the past." Dad explains.

"How about you mom, how was work?" Chris asks.

"Fine, rebuilding the hospitals in each faction is a bit intense and changing training the nurses is a bit harder than the actual building, but we think that having a lot of different hospitals will help." He says.

"Keeping the peace is good." I say giving a half smile.

"How did your test go?" My mom asks.

"Fine." I say shuffling the food around my plate.

"Hun if you're divergent it's okay to tell us." She says Chris and Adam turn to look at me.

"I'm not divergent, why does everyone assume I'm divergent?" I ask frustrated.

"Mackenzie calm your voice." My father says. I bite my tongue.

"Yeah she's nothing special." Adam says. I glare at him.

"I'm close to divergent. I'm mostly one faction, but I have bits of others in me." I say glaring at Adam.

Ever since the war last year, Divergence has changed from something that people hide to something people brag about. Ever since Tris and Four came back from the outside. Telling everyone that Divergence meant that they were genetically pure.

"Well you need go think about the choosing, even though the society is changing this choice is still something you're going to half to deal with for the rest of your life. Divergent are living among us freely and they'll be in the new faction you choose or if you choose to stay there are some here. This choice will define the rest of your lives the cultures of the factions will remain the same, the way they choose to deal with divergence might change." My father says. I stand up to go reflect.

"Good night. I love you." I say hugging each parent. Hug Chris and even Adam too, we all know I probably won't see them for a year after the choosing ceremony, except for the month after we begin initiation.

"Before I go to sleep I'm going to go see Jackson." I say opening the front door.

"Don't be long." My dad yells after me.

I trudge next door to see my two-year-old neighbor.

"Hey Nicole, how's Jay?" I ask sitting at the table.

"He's doing well, he'll sure miss you guys while you're at initiation." She says.

"I'll sure miss him." I say.  
"Thank you again for everything your family has done. With Daniel out of a job, and me working it was very nice of you to look after Jackson. I don't know what I would have done without him." Nicole says.

"I'll visit when I can." I say standing up. "Can I see him?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's looking at some books." Nicole leads me down the hall.

"Hi Jay." I say sitting next to the child.

"Hi Mac." He says.

"How are you?" I ask poking him in the stomach.

"Good, I'm gunna miss you when you go away." He says giving me a hug.

"I'll never be to far from you, when ever you need me go to Aunt Ella's house, and you can call me." I say kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye, bye I'll miss you, I love you." He says kissing me on the cheek. I smile and whisper.

"You'll tell Aunt Ella if daddy is mean, and if mommy is to chill won't you?"

He nods and gives me one more hug.

"I'll miss you and next year I'll visit you everyday." I promise to the two year old boy. I get up and walk towards the door.

"Bye Nicole." I say closing the door.

I slowly walk back home. "Jackson says hi to Aunt Ella and Uncle Josh." I call to my parents.

"Mom I told him to walk over here and tell you if Nicole abuses the calming serum, and if Daniel starts getting abusive again." I say biting my lip.

"I know you have to keep the peace, but I want you to do something about it. I want you to take Jackson in, you can't let anything happen to him." I say forcefully.

"I can't make that decision, if it comes to it I'll do what happened last time, and he can come live with his aunt and uncle until his parents are better." She says. I swallow hard and nod.

"I love you mom." I say giving her a hug, and head up to my room. I fall asleep quickly. I already know what I'm going to pick.

**I'm adding a lot of OC, but I promise there will be appearances from Veronica Roth's characters. Which I don't own. Zeke, Uriah, and Four will all be in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note, a guest asked me who was still alive, and who was dead. This is as if the war ended in Insurgent, and Tris and Tobias went outside the dense, learned about what Divergent really means then came back and restored the factions, so the only DEAD characters are:**

**Al**

**Will**

**Eric**

**Marlee **

**Andrew Prior**

**Natalie Prior**

**Jennie Matthews**

**(Basically anyone who died in Divergent and Insurgent are still dead) **

**PM me with any questions/ Review!**

Chapter 2

"Mackenzie you're going to be late." My mother knocks on the door. I take a deep breath. Rolling over in my bed, I stretch. I know I can't take anything with me from my old faction. I want to look the part. So I get up quickly, straighten my naturally wavy hair. I put on some make up, eyeliner around my eyes, making it darker than usual, putting on some gray shades of eye shadow, and some mascara. Lastly I put on some red lipstick. I check my reflection. The long red skirt and yellow shirt don't look like they belong on me. Since they're so baggy they make my already small body look smaller than usual. I don't care, it's only a matter of time before I'm out.

"I'm going to stop buy next door and see Jackson before the choosing ceremony." I yell down the hall. Jay is out front playing in the lawn, I sit in the grass next to him.

"Do you have to go?" He asks me as he stops running and plops into my lap.

"I don't want to leave you, if I could I would take you with me." I say as I run my hands through his hair giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I please go with you?" He asks grabbing my face so it's level with him.

"No baby you've got to stay here with your mama, but Aunt Ella, will be here for you." I say my voice catching at the end.

"I don't want Aunt Ella, I want my Mac." He says. I just give him a hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

"I'll miss you the most, and no matter what anyone tells you, I'll always be your sister." I say.

"Foster sister" Adam says as he walks by us. I glare at him.

"Foster sister, actually sister, I'd trade him for you any day." I say curtly.

"That makes two of us." Adam says adding, I give Jackson one more kiss on the cheek and say, "I'll see you later." I give Adam a hug too.

"I'll see you at the choosing ceremony." I say leaving.

I take a deep breath, sighing. Tears threaten to spill over my eyes. They sting, burning from the makeup running off my eyes. I close them trying to suppress the tears. I choke them down, knowing if I start crying I'll have to explain myself, and I know it won't go over well with anyone in Amity. I take a few deep breaths to calm my heartbeat. Running my hands through my hair I calm myself down. Once I have my emotions under control I walk kicking pebbles until I come to the familiar sidewalk that leads to my house.

I meet mom, dad Chris and Adam at the house steps so we can walk over to the ceremony together.

We pass people from many different factions. The Erudite walk orderly in lines to their section, even the kids follow in suit. No laughter, no running, no ruckus. Their blue coats, and glasses are tale, tale signs of their faction. But even if they weren't wearing lab coats I could tell them apart from everyone else.

The Abnegation dress in grey, also quietly walking to their section, they smile at other passing by, watching everyone. Making sure everyone is attended to. Since no one needs their help they keep their heads down and to themselves. I guess having fun is selfish.

The Candor, are always talking, the chitter chatter is hard no to over hear. It's as if every thought coming to their mind has to be uttered. The kids are the least respectful of everyone, saying what ever comes to mind. They don't walk organized at all. But in clumps with everyone talking away.

The Dauntless, always arrive last. Jumping off the train they roll, flip and jump without stumbling. It's a natural stride. The kids run around after each other. Even the adults run, they climb the towers, do what ever please them. They look free.

The Amity, they're not as restricted as the Abnegation, the children run around singing nursery rhymes, playing tag, giggling. They're by no means controlled, but once a fight breaks out, or a minor disagreement they're pushed into submission, doing everything they can for peace. I'm not like that I can't be submissive. I have to many opinions to let others walk all over me.

Lastly the Divergent, they're scattered around each faction, but you can tell they don't belong there. They don't belong anywhere. They're selfless enough to be Abnegation, but smart enough to be Erudite, or Honest enough to be Candor. They're a mixture and it's not a bad thing. They're just different.

There is something I admire from all of them, but I know in my heart what I need to choose. We get a lot of different looks from people. Our family is well known because my father is on the council for Amity. Most people assume that since Josh Sol is a saint, that all his children are perfect and would never leave Amity, but they don't know how wrong they are.

Johanna Reyes approaches us. She knows I won't be staying here. She gives me a hug and says, "Choose wisely." I nod and sit with the rest of Amity.

A man from Erudite stops my father in the walk. "Joshua, is this your family?" He asks. My father nods and smiles at him.

"Will we be seeing any of you soon?" He asks my brothers and I. I shake my head almost glaring at him. Chris just smiles and says,

"I guess you'll have to wait a few years to see, Mackenzie is the only one choosing today." Adam just stares at the floor. I cock my eyebrow looking at Adam questioning if he's thinking of Erudite. I never pegged him for a nerd, but he is a smart kid. I shake my head and shrug. It's only a matter of time before I'll find out.

Marcus Eaton takes the stage everyone quiets down as he steps into the center of the stage. The whole community knows what he did to his son, but no one seems to care, it might be because he's the only Abnegation leader left, and they don't want him to leave right as they're trying to regain footing, but I hate that man. Name by name we are called up, a boy from Candor is the first faction transfer, after him there are a few to all the factions, it stays the same as most years. I hear a name that snaps me out of my thoughts

"Mackenzie Sol." Marcus calls my name. I glare at him. He hands me the knife and I grab it, without hesitating I slice my hand open holding over the burning coals, blood drips and sizzles on the coals, Dauntless cheers. My mom and dad both smile and cheer for me. Everyone knew this was where I was going. Tori hugs me and I smile, because I know this is where I was met to be.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll post a long one tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this update took a long time. I was busy with some family/personal stuff. But here's the next chapter. I'd really appreciate feedback and review. Thanks for readying:)**

After the ceremony is over we begin exiting the area, Dauntless goes last which isn't something I'm use to. We wait, but as soon as the first Dauntless exits, everyone is in a dead sprint for the train. A boy named Zeke who I'm guessing is a initiate trainer has gathered all the transfers, telling us to follow him. We run through the streets. I notice the transfers from Erudite and the girl from Abnegation have trouble breathing. Probably because they've been cooped up in labs and houses for so long that they can't breath enough while running. We approach a platform and wait. I know from studying the Dauntless that the train doesn't stop. I see I'm the only transfer from Amity. The other kids that transferred from the same faction stick closely together. I walk over to where Zeke is standing, following his lead. He looks at me curiously. A smile creeps across his face. My eyebrows furrow, trying to figure out why he's smiling at me. It's not the type of flirty smile that boys do when they thing a girl is cute, it's more like a smirk. He's laughing at me. I clench my jaw, and think 'I'll give him something to laugh about.'

The train comes roaring down the tracks. The wind from the initial cart takes me by surprise. I notice Zeke is already running, so I take off after him. Once he reaches a car with an opening he effortlessly jumps. I see the Dauntless born across the tracks on another platform jumping in from the opposite side. They're all pilled into Zeke's car. I realize they want to see which initiates catch on quickly and those who lag behind. I will myself to run as fast as I can to catch up with the car the Dauntless born are in. Once I'm even with it I jump, grabbing onto the side bar, and pulling myself in. I look around and see everyone in the car is wearing all black. They're all Dauntless, every single one of them. "The softie made it." One yells, shocked. I roll my eyes. And take a seat.

"You got a banjo to play for us?" Another one yells. I take a deep breath trying to let the anger escape me. A trick I learned in Amity. It suddenly dawns on me. I'm not Amity anymore. I can lash out and it's okay. I glare at the girl that had the banjo remark and say,

"If I did I'd break it over your head." At first everyone is silent. Then Zeke laughs. Busting into a huge smile. The other Dauntless all let out a large laugh, punching each other in the shoulder. Zeke leans over to me and says,

"You should fit in just fine here." I smile, and he punches me in the shoulder, for good measure I punch him right back.

"Looks like she's not a banjo strumming softie at all." A boy remarks. I smile at him. All of a sudden they all get up, perching themselves at the end of the car. I follow, standing behind Zeke. He leaps out onto a building a few feet away from the train. I don't dare look down before I stand back and run taking a giant leap from the train. Seconds later initiates are falling left and right after disembarking from the train. I can tell by the groans and the tears in some of their eyes that they're trying to suppress. I shrug.

I realize that we're not even close to the Dauntless Compound. I give Zeke a puzzling look.

"Alright initiates, we like to shake up initiation every year, there is not fun in it being the same every time. This is a game we play coming back from the night watch." Zeke explains. I'm thrown a pair of black pants, and a shirt. The face of the giver passes me quickly but it's a face everyone would recognize. It's Tobias Eaton.

"It's called fugitive. There are Dauntless members driving around in car, ATV's and motorcycles. If they can tackle you, and handcuff you then you're captured and they'll take you to the rendezvous spot. The last initiate standing, or the initiates that make it to the Dauntless Compound win." Zeke explains. "Oh and they have paintball guns, so if they hit you, you'd better keep running." He says smiling.

"What do we get if we win?" A Candor kid asks. Tobias takes the opportunity to answer.

"Pride." He says throwing the last transfer initiate clothes. "It's getting dark, so the transfers might want to change, their other faction clothes are easily spotted." He looks directly at my yellow shirt. With out at thought I whip it off leaving me in nothing but a bra. Everyone looks at me and I shrug. I'm a very thin girl there is real not much to see, but I'm not ashamed in how I look. The other transfers look around feeling un comfortable, I pull the tight black pants on, and slide off my skirt. Tobias says something else to the rest of us.

"Recent events have brought to light my given name. If I hear any of you utter it without permission from me, you'll be sorry." His voice sounds commanding, but humorous too. I know he doesn't want us calling him Tobias, because it reminds him of the life he use to lead, a weak boy beaten by his father. I'm sure when Jamison gets older he'll go by a nickname too.

"Got it Four." One of the Dauntless born says. I throw my old cloths aside and stand waiting for further instruction.

"Alright the patrol cars are out, so you can all go." Zeke says. The Dauntless born initiates scatter quickly, running in opposite directions. I realize we're out by Amity in the fields. The Dauntless compound is miles away, and they expect us to run out there. I look around some of the transfers have taken off. I see headlights and Four alerts me saying, "You'd better get running." I nod and take off towards the Dauntless compound. I catch up to a Dauntless born.

"I know you're not a initiate." I say to him he smiles at me cockily and waves me over to his place ducking behind a bush.

"How'd you figure that?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"You were never in any of my classes." I say narrowing my eyebrows.

"So what, we never had a class together?" He says shrugging.

"You're in the class above me, I remember seeing you fighting last year." I say. At first he's silent, I think I've made him mad, but he just laughs.

"My brother is Zeke, and he wanted some people out here who have played this before to help the transfers not get lost so naturally I volunteered, anything to get me out of the computer room. He says laughing,

"I'm Uriah." He says sticking out his hand. I know it's the greeting of Dauntless. In school we were taught the greetings of all the factions so we could be considerate. I shake it and say, "My names…" I pause. "What'd you for get your name?" He ask. "My name's Mackenzie, but you can call me Mac." I say nodding.

"Wow, nicknames already, I hardly even know you." He says laughing. I roll my eyes and punch him in the shoulder.

"Everyone calls me Mac." I say shrugging.

"Mac, sounds more Dauntless than Mackenzie, so we'll go with that." Uriah says smiling. He stands up pulling me to my feet.

"Well Mac, let's win this thing." He says before he takes off running in the other direction.

"Wait where are you going?" I call after him. Once I've caught up with him he explains the plan.

"We run to the backside of the compound, they know that the initiates are going to for the most direct route to win, so we go a more obscure way so they don't find us." I nod and follow him.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask after a long silence.

"Well it was either that or walk around alone, and I like the company." He says smirking. I smile trying to hide the heat rushing to my cheeks.

A light shines in our direction. I dive onto the ground. Uriah dives next to me. I hear a ATV drive past me, and put my hand over my mouth quieting my gasp of surprise. Uriah pops up and grabs my hand pulling me up. I follow him around the train tracks. He looks down at his watch and then at the train.

"Isn't this cheating?" I ask as the train light lights up the rail line.

"Four never said we couldn't ride the train." Uriah shrugs he takes off running, I run after him and he helps me into the train.

"You'd think that they'd guard this, but I guess they figure the initiates wouldn't think of this." He says, his feet dangling off the rails. I sit next to him. Letting my feet blow in the wind.

"So are you always this nice to the new initiates." I ask after some awkward silence.

"Well since this is my first time as an instructor I'd say yes." He smirks at me.

"So you were an initiate last year?" I ask

"I've never known an Amity to be so curious." He says turning to look at me.

"Well there's a reason I left." I say biting the inside of my cheek.

"You're the first Amity transfer I've seen since I've lived here." He says looking at me. A few emotions cross his face and the last one is a smirk.

"Yeah so a year?" I ask. His hand flies to his heart as if I've just stabbed him.

"You really don't think I was a transfer do you?" He asks jokingly.

"Actually no, I know you're Dauntless born." I say shrugging.

"And how do you know that?" He asks raising an eyebrow and leaning in closer. I blush and say, "No transfers are brave enough to pull one over on the initiate trainers." I say leaning closer.

"Why do you think I'm trying to pull one over on them?" He asks.

"Why else would you help the banjo strumming softie from Amity?" I ask my smily faltering for a few seconds before I'm regain my composure.

"I'm not one to discriminate based on original faction. I've seen what people do who transfer and when I see someone with potential I liked to get on their good side." He says shrugging backing up.

"Well thanks, I'd probably be caught by now if you hadn't helped me." I frown looking down at the ground moving quickly below me.

"No you'd be there by now. I'm probably holding you back. Get some confidences Softie, you're going to end up a dauntless prodigy." He says punching me in the arm. I laugh and smile at him.

"I hope so." I mutter. Uriah pulls me up and says, "you'll have to jump in a few seconds." He says running at the entrance pulling me with him. I leap out and for a moment I feel like I'm flying, like I can do anything. Until I hit the ground. Uriah hits the ground running in stride. The moment my legs hit the pavement the crumple under me. I roll out of it, and back onto my feet.

"You already look like a real Dauntless." He says. I look down my pants ripped at the knees. I smile back at him, but our celebration is caught short when a light from a tall building shines down on us.

"RUN!" Uriah yells. He doesn't have to tell me again. I take off running towards the Dauntless compound.

I notice Uriah got caught by one of them. The other one is running after me. "Run" Uriah says. I don't need an explanation. I'm running for a door that I know leads to the entrance of the compound. I burst through the door. Before the man can catch me. I'm standing face to face with Zeke and Four. The other man brings in Uriah. Zeke chuckles.

"Congratulations Banjo strumming softie." He says. I smirk.

I notice a crowd of initiates behind them. I counted 12 before and now there are only 11. We're missing one. I hear a thud behind me. I turn and see the boy that called me a Softie on the train handcuffed. I smile.

"She doesn't look so soft now." Four remarks. I look down at my tattered clothes in the matter of hours I managed to completely rip the knees, and elbows of my jacket, and pants, along with a few other tears. Dirt covers me too.

"What's your name Softie?" Zeke asks. I glance sideways at Uriah who is rubbing his writs from the metal handcuffs. I realize the men knew Uriah and went harder on him than the rest of the initiates who don't have any scratches.

"Mac." I respond confidently. "Well Mac, as a prize for winning this little game you have a choice." A girl leader says standing in front of me. I realize it's the girl that caught Uriah. She must be the Dauntless born instructor.

"You can either jump first" She gestures to the ledge. "Or you can jump last." She says. I walk towards the edge of the roof peering over. I can't see anything, it's too dark outside, and it looks like the fall is forever.

I stand on the ledge and look at the girl who offered me a choice.

"Any day." Zeke says jokingly. I shoot him a glare, but smile before I jump. Falling through the air a mixture of emotions hits me. Adrenaline mostly, but fear creeps in there, after I've been falling for what seems like forever. I hit a net hard, it knocks the wind out of me. I roll on my stomach to catch my breath. Arms reach out to grab me and the girl looks no bigger than I am.

"What's your name?" She asks trying to judge where I came from by looking at my clothes.

"Mac." I say.

"First jumper: Mac" She yells. I hear cheers behind her.

"I'm Christina, and welcome to Dauntless."

**Let me know what you think about the characters I'm trying to stick to how I think they'd act in these situations. The more feedback I get the more I'll be motivated to write. **


End file.
